Without limiting the scope of the disclosed device and method, the background is described in connection with a novel device and approach to efficiently and effectively strengthen and rehabilitate the shoulder as well as help prevent shoulder injuries.
The field's prior art reflects many approaches and devices in providing a means for shoulder rehabilitation that has become very important. According to a Center of Disease Control report released in 2006, one out of ten adults surveyed experienced shoulder pain in the past thirty days. And according to the American Academy of Orthopaedic Surgeons, in 2006 almost 7.5 million visits were made to physicians for shoulder problems. Shoulder rehabilitation, strengthening, and flexibility exercises are very beneficial in the treatment of many common causes of shoulder pain and injuries. Shoulder rehabilitation focuses on flexibility and strength. One area of shoulder rehabilitation that is difficult to target and that many approaches and devices miss is the rehabilitation of the rotator cuff. The rotator cuff is the group of muscles and tendons that surround the shoulder joint. Injuries to the rotator cuff are the most common cause of shoulder pain. The rotator cuff muscles can be exercised with little or no weights.
A first example of a rehabilitation device in the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,451 issued on Nov. 17, 1992 to Demosthenes Grellas. In this example, the device comprises a fully adjustable chair, telescoping arm, and vertical stand. In this prior art, the device utilizes many structural components to achieve the rehabilitative activities. All of these components add weight, complexity of operation, cost, and is not easily transportable. In addition, this device targets many areas of an extremity for flexion and tension.
A second example of a rehabilitative device in the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,542 issued on Mar. 23, 1993 to Dominique Gaziely et al. In this example, the device is directed to a rotator cuff reinforcement device for surgical implantation to a shoulder of a person, including a strip having components for fixation to segments of the rotator cuff. While serving its purpose, this approach is invasive and costly to the person.
In reality, a large, complicated, and heavy device severely limits the effectiveness of the device and thus hinders obtaining effective and efficient shoulder rehabilitation under various environments. In addition, intrusive and expensive approaches are not as effective and efficient as well.
While all of the aforementioned devices may fulfill their unique purposes, none of them fulfill the need for a practical and effective means for a shoulder rehabilitation device.
The present invention therefore proposes a novel device and method of use for a portable lightweight shoulder rehabilitation device that helps prevent shoulder injuries, helps recovery from shoulder injuries, increases shoulder flexibility, and provides strengthening of the shoulder.